


A Good Wash

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben enjoys a bit of good clean yet dirty fun in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Wash

Another Shower Smut for anon  
Just the other morning you had surprised Ben with a little shower sex. You loved shower sex, it was good clean dirty fun. Ben was resting peacefully beside you in bed, you got out from his arms that had wrapped around you durning the night. Walking into the bathroom quietly so you didn’t bother him.   
You turned the shower on and got in. Humming to yourself a little tune that had been stuck in your head all night. You had your eyes closed as you let the water run over your head and when you opened them up again you jumped.   
"Good morning love, did I startle you?" Ben asked, he stood necked just on the other side of the glass.  
"Yes, scared me is more like it." You laughed, your heart was still racing from the fright.   
"Aww," Ben stuck his bottom lip out far when he frowned "I’m so sorry darling. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Let me make that up to you." He opened the glass door and joined you in the shower. You looked down at his length and he was already rock hard and standing at attention.  
"Eyes up here my darling." He spoke softly in your ear. He kissed and sucked at your neck and ear, he found that sweet spot almost right away and it made you whimper like a puppy.   
"Mmmm, like that did we? I think I might know something that you… and I," he winked before continuing "might like better."   
His strong hands slid down your soapy side with ease and he grabbed your hips and tapped your bum lightly before slipping to his knees and pushing you against the cold tile wall making you gasp as your skin adjusted to the temperature. His hand moved to your mound and cupped it before tapping it lightly and slipping his long middle finger right into your warmth.   
"O…hhhh!" You moaned. Ben leaned in and kissed your clit before licking and sucking, a few nibbles in between. His index finger joined his middle and his thumb slid up to circle your clit lightly. You got wetter and wetter, moaning more and more as he worked you. Your knees gave away and you buckled, sliding down the wall into his loving arms. His beautiful eyes sparkled as he looked into yours.   
"God you’re beautiful darling." He spoke softly again.  
You opened your mouth to speak but nothing but a soft moan escaped. He deserved a damn gold medal for his work. As you didn’t have a gold medal you thought of the next best thing. Regaining strength you spoke sternly “stand up…” You said to Ben.   
He could see the fiery passion rage in your eyes, he stood up right away.   
Stroking his hard cock you twisted and pulled, his head fell back at the feeling.   
"fuccckkkk." He groaned.   
"No talking babe…" You stood up and looked at him in his eyes, you still clung to his cock like a blanket. You continued working him and just as you feel him tense up you bed over and slip him into your mouth and bob up and down. He pushed his hand onto your head and you took him deeper, you almost gagged but controlled yourself and continued, he rubbed your back and ran his hand through your hair. He tensed up once agin and released.  
"FUCK…._______." He grunted and moaned your name.   
You swallows every bit and as you stood up you could see his eyes grow dark with passionate heat and he turned you around and bent you over, he rubbed his length just a bit before he grew firm again and slid it between your legs, stroking your thighs. He grabbed his cock and slid it into wetness.   
"Mmmm!!" You moaned as he entered you. He pumped just a few soft times then once you were ready he grabbed the back of your hair to pull your head back. He slammed into harder and harder. Both of you repeated naughty words over and over, soon you both released and Ben let go of your hair and bent over you, he stayed inside of you still. He kissed and nibbled your neck.   
"Thank you…" He breathed heavy into your ear before standing back upright and pulling out of your tight walls, turned you around and you both shared a passionate kiss.   
Breaking it, you both breathed heavy, hearts pounding and eyes dilated. He leaned into you and rested his forehead against yours.   
"I love you." You breathed.  
"I love you more." He smiled and winked.


End file.
